


Heartache

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Happy Birthday Jessica Moore, Heartache, Heartbreak, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Ouch, POV Sam Winchester, Sad Sam, Sam Winchester Angst, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: Sam's thoughts drift to painful memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dealing with some personal issues and tried to write because writing is therapy. It got a little angsty. Coincidentally, it was until afterward that I realized that I wrote it on Jessica Moore's birthday. Oops?

The feeling comes out of nowhere but he chooses to ignore that twinge, the sinking feeling in his chest, one of familiar emptiness that he’s experienced time and time again.

It shouldn’t be painful any longer, he should be immune to it.

It’s a blessing and a curse really, his sense of humanity and decency still intact after everything he’s seen and done… 

_No, don’t think about it_

He pushes the pain aside, focusing the tasks of the day, living like his worries exist in someone else’s life. 

_I’m fine_

His throwaway expression for not wanting to share his pain, not wanting to anyone to hurt this much.

He thought he knew how to move on from the past but he’s only been falling deeper.

With a strangled sigh, he closes his eyes and cannot escape the memory forever burned in his mind. The one that that has left a deep silent ache, a vacancy in his heart.

 _Oh Jess_  


End file.
